Unspeakable
by XKaira-ChanX
Summary: Sebastian left Ciel without taking his soul. Ciel was so traumatized that he just couldn't function without him. So when Ciel starts realizing that Sebastian is near by with a different master, he's willing to do anything to get him to take Ciel's soul.
1. Chapter 1

_My contract with Sebastian has long came to a halt, I have no use for his existence anymore, so what happens next? Isn't he supposed to devour me; make me one with his demonic soul?_

Ciel looked out the window of his manor and over his garden. He no longer has use for an eye patch, his eye had gone back to normal after his wish was fulfilled.

Sighing, Ciel turned away. _If that is so, then why did he run away? I've no need to continue living anyway. My purpose and will to live has run dry. The queen doesn't even need my assistance anymore. Everything doesn't make sense! I don't wish to live anymore... Not if Sebastian can't stay by my side! I wish it not!_

Suddenly angered, Ciel slammed his hands upon his desk, shaking.

"Young master?"

Someone knocked on his office door.

"I-"

"Go away!" Ciel cried, not wishing to see anyone.

Ever since Sebastian had said "Goodbye," Ciel had been unable to see anyone, much less eat. With Sebastian gone, life had just been different. There was no one to wake him up in the morning, no one to make tea or pastries... No one to come to his rescue, despite orders.

_Gone, Sebastian left me behind!_

**~Two years later~**

"You never seem to loose your remarkable ability to make interesting toys, Count Ciel."

Before Ciel stood a elderly man, dressed in a short tailed coat, black pants, and shiny shoes.

"My company would love to work along side with the Funtom company."

Ciel looked up to the man from where he sat and said quite dryly, "No fool would make connection with your dieing company. You would drag me down."

Looking quite furious, the man left. His pride stripped from him.

Ciel turned his attention to the mail before him, then shoved them off the desk; no matter how hard he tried and no matter what foolish thing he did, the Funtom company would not fall.

"Young master."

Ciel paid no mind to Tanaka as he walked in, head low. "The carriage is ready."

In the carriage, Ciel had his head leaned on the window and didn't pay any mind to Tanaka who watched worriedly over him.

Outside it was drizzling slightly. Not much rain was to fall today, this would be the most of it, but it made the day vary dreary. Everything was gray, not even the bright colors of peoples clothing could make the world brighter. Dull, the shops, the sky, the people...

"Sebastian!"

Ciel's head jerked up at the high pitched call of a girl.

"Sebastian, wait...." The voice faded away as the carriage furthered itself from the person.

"Stop the carriage!" Ciel yelled, swinging the door open.

Finny pulled on the reins, surprised as Ciel jumped out and ran off.

"Young Master!!"

Ciel pushed and shoved his way through the crowd. Being sixteen had given him height and some muscle. The people were taking forever to get out the way, they were just sauntering along like there was no one yelling at them to move.

At the end of the road he saw what he was looking for. A young girl with a smile on her face. She wore a bright yellow dress and someone was holding a white umbrella over her head. Ciel couldn't see the person, only their hand. The person was hidden by the corner wall.

"Seba-" Ciel tried to call out but people got in his way.

He was close, close enough to hear them, but not close enough to see.

"Sebastian, where should we go next?"

"At your wish my lady we shall go anywhere."

"But Sebastian!" The crowd broke and Ciel saw the girl again as she grabbed the hand that was holding the umbrella. "Sebastian needs to suggest a place too!"

The girl was looked up to the person with a slight pout and her brows were furrowed. Ciel wanted to get closer, but was afraid, was that person the girl was talking to-?

The girl took the umbrella into her hand, allowing the slight rain to dampen her dark hair.

"My lady, the rain," the person stepped forward, but before his face could be revealed, the girl pushed him back, "No, don't my lady me Sebastian. Where would you like to go?"

The person's hand fell and Ciel heard him sigh. "Anywhere my Lady wishes to go, I wish to go."

The girl's face softened. "What's wrong Sebastian?" she reached up to him.

"Do not worry my lady, I am fine."

The girl turned her head to the side, gold eyes sympathetic. "I want to go home."

The hand took the umbrella and the girl's hand. "Then we shall go home."

The girl smiled and followed along happily.

Ciel's legs started to move and he ran to look around the corner, but the girl and the person was gone.

"That voice..." Ciel's body started to shake, "That voice was..."

"Young master?"

Ciel turned around and saw Tanaka and Finny.

"What's wrong?" Finny asked, seeing Ciel's distressed face.

Ciel's eyes were distant as he continued to speak. "That voice was Sebastian's..."

Finny exchanged glances with Tanaka, unsure what to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel sat in his bedroom, the curtains drawn back, trapping in all the darkness. Tanaka and Finnian had tried countless times to get Ciel to tell them what he meant about Sebastian, but Ciel had just ordered them to leave. Now, all Ciel could do was stare into space and replay the earlier moment in his head over and over again.

The voice was most definitely Sebastian... He even kept the name Sebastian... Shouldn't his new master give him a new name?

Ciel held his pillow and remembered the last time Sebastian had given it to him. It was the night that Sebastian had staged his death. After that incident, Ciel ordered Sebastian to never do such folly again.

Sebastian had listened. Sebastian had listened to everything that Ciel had ever ordered him to do, except save his life. Ciel never understood that reasoning. If Ciel told Sebastian to kill someone, his butler should comply, but when Sebastian has seen Ciel in trouble, he forgot about his first order and saved the boy.

"It doesn't make sense!"

Ciel held the pillow tighter and leaned forward and as much as he wished to cry, not a tear could be shed. After Sebastian left, he took all Ciel's tears with him.

"Sebastian, you fool, who told you that you could leave?!"

"Sebastian, Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned to look behind him and found a small girl running to him. He placed down the serving dish in his hand and knelt down, brow raised.

"What is it Meiri?"

Meiri ran up to Sebastian and wrapped her arms around the butlers neck.

"We just got home, why are you working?"

"Well," Sebastian smiled lightly and pushed back the stray hairs from the girls face, "Your father has asked me to prepare a early dinner."

Meiri sighed and let her head fall back in a exaggerated manner. "Papa is always ordering you around, who's butler are you, his or mine, I sometimes wonder."

"Why," Sebastian pulled the gentle grasp Meiri had on him off and stood, "I am your butler of course, but is it bad to help your parents?"

Meiri pouted. Sebastian looked down at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. "What is it my lady?"

"You spoke to me as if I were a child again," Meiri folded her arms and glared at Sebastian with her gold eyes.

Sebastian chuckled and picked back up the serving plates and walked outside the manor house, Meiri at his heels.

"You are a child Meiri."

"I am not!" Meiri called out quickly, "I'm fifteen this year."

"But you still act like a child," Sebastian walked around the manor to the back where there was a gazebo, where dinner would be served picnic style.

"Humph."

"Is not a word," Sebastian placed down the serving dishes as Meiri propped herself up on the railing around the gazebo.

"Na, Sebastian, can I ask you something?"

"I do not have but a choice to answer if you ask my lady," Sebastian looked at Meiri fondly.

Meiri swung her feet from her perch and spoke, "What was your last master like?" She looked away as if the question was a ordinary one.

"Nothing like you."

"What does that mean?" Meiri looked back to Sebastian.

"He was conniving and business savvy."

"Really?" Meiri looked down to her swinging legs, "Is he the one gave you the name Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded.

"And you liked it so much that when I asked you if there was a name that you preferred to have that you chose that one?"

"No."

Meiri jerked her head up, "Then why did you choose it?"

Sebastian smiled gently and mysteriously, "It's because I liked him so much that when you asked me if there was a name that I preferred I kept my old one."

Meiri jumped down form the railing and walked away. "You are a cruel butler."

Sebastian watched Meiri walked away and smiled. From his pocket, he took out his watch and looked at it. "By now," he said in a low voice, "If he did not change his schedule, Botchan should be having tea at his desk." Sebastian's eyes softened as he kissed the watch and followed after his new master.


	3. Chapter 3

"There shall be a dinner party starting sharply at six tonight, then after, you will return back here to finish your paper work," Tanaka stood in front of Ciel, a paper in his hand as he read the list of things to do. He looked up from the list and continued, "When should I come and dress you, young master?"

Ciel kept his eyes on the work in front of him and answered in an uninterested tone, "Never, don't come, I will dress myself," he shifted the papers, still looking them over, "You can leave now, I will call you if I need anything."

Tanaka bowed, then left.

Ciel had taught himself rather quickly how to dress himself and even learned how to tie his own shoes. He didn't want anyone's hands other than Sebastian's to touch his skin. It was a infatuation, Ciel soon realized. An infatuation he had with his former butler. It was something that he couldn't get rid of. It was a reckless weakness and as much as Ciel hated his weaknesses, this was something he liked to feel. He had enjoyed Sebastian's presence and now that it was gone, his addiction to the demon couldn't be cured.

Ciel looked at the papers in his hands, then closed his eyes, exhausted, he couldn't forget about yesterday. It was a mystery that he will probably never be able to investigate. That annoyed him. If he knew that his servants had the appropriate abilities to do such jobs, he would have sent them out in a heartbeat to find the girl and her butler, but they didn't, so he didn't send them anywhere.

In his unsettled nap on his hand, Ciel felt a hand touch his shoulder. Before, his eyes would have flown wide open and yell out Sebastian's name, but Ciel had soon realized that what he was feeling was just an illusion. So he would hold very steady and allow his mind to fool him.

"Botchan, you will get a cold sleeping here."

Ciel struggled to keep his eyes closed, he knew Sebastian wasn't there, it would just hurt too much to look now.

"You should keep the window closed if you know your tired," the voice sighed, annoyed, "What am I to do with you?"

Ciel's eyes became moist as he slowly let his eyes open to look at the door in front of him. It was cold in the room.

"Would you like me to get you some tea?"

The window behind Ciel closed, making him look around himself.

"Seba-?"

Ciel cut himself off when he saw the closed window. What he had just heard now was a illusion, so why was the window closed? He stood and walked to the window and touched the cold glass. There were no finger prints, not that there should be any. Sebastian always wore gloves, but as he looked out the window, he swore he saw a crow fly past. Ciel looked away, heart pounding and gripped his chest. With a pained expression, he walked out the office to his room to dress himself in silence.

Sebastian sat in front of the manor he served, a Siamese cat his lap. It was Meiri's cat and the butler had taken a slight liking to it.

"There you are Cherry!"

Meiri came out the manor house in a light blue dress and scooped the cat out of Sebastian's lap into her arms. "I have been looking everywhere for you and here you are with my butler!" She rubbed her face against the soft fur of the cat, smiling. "You shouldn't betray me to him you know!"

Sebastian looked to Meiri and rose his brow. "Are you done with you lessons for today?"

Meiri froze, then smiled sheepishly. "Lessons? What lessons do you speak of Sebastian?"

Sighing and displeased, Sebastian stood. "Your violin lessons, dancing lessons, etiquette lessons, and-"

Meiri allowed Cherry to jump from her arms so she could cover ears. "Ahh, Sebastian is being a moderator!" she turned away to run into the house and hide, but Sebastian grabbed the tie on her dress, making her stop dead. If there was anything Meiri hated most was the ribbon to her dress to be untied. She liked the bouncy, tidy look to it and didn't want it to be undone when it was tied.

"Don't you dear, Sebastian!"

"My lady, where are your teachers?"

Meiri bit her lips, keeping them tightly closed.

Sebastian pulled gently on the ribbon and instantly Meiri answered, "In my closet tied and gagged!"

Sebastian sighed and stepped up to the girl to fix the ribbon, "Why my lady?"

"Because they are snotty tutors and I hate them," Meiri folded her arms. "Why can't Sebastian teach me? I know you can."

"Would you like me to? You have never ordered me to so," Sebastian looked about his work on the ribbon and smiled.

Meiri turned to look at Sebastian, arms folded. "I don't like giving orders. Can't you just do what I want when I ask politely?"

"No, I can't, that's not how it works."

Meiri rolled her eyes and walked off the steps to go into the yard.

"Are you going to look after my tutors?"

Sebastian followed, shaking his head. "No, but isn't there something you would like to order me to do?"

Meiri looked at Sebastian, brows raised. "Do you have a need to be completely controlled by someone lesser than you, akuma-kun?"

Sebastian smiled, then bowed. "Give me the order, my lady."

Pouting, Meiri said, face red, "You will become my tutor and get rid of the others..." she paused, "That is a order."

Sebastian took the girl's hand in his and kissed it. "Your wish is but my command, my lady."

Meiri looked away, embarrassed.

"Now," Sebastian stood, "With that aside, don't you have a party you need to get ready for?"

"What?" she looked up to him, "What.... Oh my GODDD!" Meiri hiked up her dress and ran into the manor yelling all the while that she needed a maid to come to her room and help her get dressed.

Ciel walked out his room and down to the parlor and looked over it from the stairs. Many people had already gathered for this party and none of them were here with the counts best interest in mind. They only attended with hopes of furthering their fortune with the help of the counts success.

Everyone looked up, realizing the young count and stopped talking.

Ciel made his way down quietly, then stopped at the head of the stairs. "Shall we let this dining party begin-"

"I'm so sorry!"

Ciel stopped abruptly and looked at the doors to his manor and was surprised to see the dark haired girl from before.

She curtsied elegantly, even in her rush and placed a bright smile on her face. "I am sorry for my lateness, Count Ciel."

Ciel wasn't sure how to react and was even more unsure when a elegant, tall, butler strode up behind the girl. Ciel's mind went completely blank.

"Seba-"

The butler looked up from attending the girl, making Ciel stop what he wished to say, for instead of seeing red eyes, he found bright green ones and instead of nicely cut hair that stopped around the shoulders, the butler had long shining black hair that was tied back with red string.

"Is there something wrong Count Ciel?" the girl asked worried.

The butler's green eyes turned away from Ciel and looked back to his master, fondly helping her into the manor. It was then, when the butler turned away that Ciel came to the realization that this butler was not his. Sebastian would have never turned away so callously and attend to another being.

_No..._

"No," Ciel smiled half heartily, "I am sorry, please, continue to the dining hall."

_That man can not be Sebastian._

Ciel guided the way into the hall.

___There just isn't anyway possible way that he could be._


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian stood diligently behind Meiri, head straight, not looking at anything and only spoke when Meiri spoke to him.

"Count Ciel, this is lovely food," one of the guests spoke up, "Did your chef make this?"

"With much effort, yes, he did," Ciel nodded and the table laughed. Ciel didn't even intend the statement to be a joke.

After that though, no one seemed interested in making conversation with the Earl, instead they boasted with the other guests about who had more power and money, as if that would even impress Ciel. Which of course, he wasn't. When everyone was done eating, they stood and talked like that with drinks in their hands and women at their sides. Ciel found this absolutely disgusting. If any of these people wished to be his partner in business, then Ciel couldn't tell, because they didn't seem to be trying.

"Sebastian!" Meiri pulled on Sebastian's coat and looked eagerly at the Earl from across the room.

"Yes Meiri?"

"Should I approach him?" Meiri bit her lip, "Mother and Father couldn't be here, so they sent me in their place, but I have not the slightest idea what to talk about!"

"Just talk about the clothing company my lady," Sebastian placed Meiri's arm on the inside of his and strode over to Ciel. Meiri was quite reluctant and was constantly pulling Sebastian back, but as it would go, the butler was much stronger.

"Sebastian, I don't like this idea at all, I have not the slightest idea what to-" Meiri stopped talking when she realized Ciel had looked at her. She gulped, she couldn't read his deep blue eyes at all. They seemed to hold so many secrets.

"Um," she looked to Sebastian who bowed his head slightly, making her curtsy, "I am Meiri Renoir. I come as a replacement for my parents who couldn't be here today."

Ciel rose his brow, forcing himself to give his complete attention to the girl and not the butler.

"Oh really and what company do your parents take charge of?"

"Well," Meiri allowed herself to look directly at Ciel, but felt rather intimidated, "They traffic famous paintings around the world, they also document and renew the paintings."

This statement was rewarded with a smile. "How ironic, your last name is Renoir and your family traffics paintings, you wouldn't happen to have some type of relation to Pierre-Auguste Renoir, now would you?"

Meiri blinked, then nodded, "Yes, he's my father's brother."

"Interesting and what would a prospering company like yours need with my toy and candy industry?" Ciel tapped his finger on his cane.

"To be quite blunt, I have not the slightest idea," Meiri peeked up to Sebastian and saw him look away with disappointment, "But one of the reasons must entail money. I am sure my family wishes to make more money and ensure business by having ties with yours. With this type of connection, I'm sure that both our companies will continue running for a long time to come."

Ciel laughed slightly, "Really? What makes you think, Ms. Renoir, that I wish to continue running the Funtom company?" this took Meiri off guard, "I have no wish to continue with the Funtom company, but you have intrigued me to the point of amusement, I think that a connection between our companies can be made. Even if I plan to stop working soon."

Meiri didn't understand a word that was coming out of Ciel's mouth, but she caught enough to know that he had said yes to her request.

All the guests turned to look at Meiri, appalled that she was able to get Ciel to comply with her.

Ciel waved his hand to the crowd, a smile still on his face. "You may all leave now, I have no need for scoundrels such as the lot of you."

"Now just hold on a damn moment!" a person from the crowd yelled and stepped forward, "I don't care who you are, I am sick and tired of being pushed around by a mere minor!" the man rushed forward and revealed a small knife. He seemed drunk and disillusioned as he ran forward on unstable legs. The man was so drunk that he mistook Meiri for the Earl and rushed at her instead.

Meiri didn't even bat an eye. "Don't ruin my accomplishment with your alcohol ridden breath."

Sebastian stepped in front of Meiri, grabbed the man under his forearm, then pushed the rest of his hand downwards. Through out the silenced room, the sound cracking of bone could be heard.

Ciel stood in utter surprise, Tanaka was now at his side and the rest of his servants appeared in front of the door, ready to protect, but it didn't seem like their assistance would be needed.

Meiri had turned her back to Ciel to look about her butler. The man fell in a jummbled mess howling with his immobile arm I being cradled by his other hand. Meiri spun around to look at the very surprised Ciel.

"I am very sorry for the disturbance, we should talk on a later day when we have no interruptions. Please, feel free to notify me as soon as possible so we can talk about our companies."

With that, she left, her butler at her heels. All the while Ciel stared after the girl, confused on a level that he could not explain. The girl he had just met with a personality that seemed to change so rapidly from unsure statements to a sadistic behavior reminded him so much of the past that it was almost like watching the past replay right in front of him. There was a similarity the girl had to Ciel's old self. A similarity that made him cringe with the remeberance.

What was it? What was the thing that made them so alike?

Ciel held his head with one hand and walked away from Tanaka. "Make sure they leave."

"Yes, young master," Tanaka held out his arm, guiding the people towards the door, "The exit is the way, ladies and gentlemen," he looked to Bard, "Look after our injured guest will you?"

Bard nodded.

Mey-rin and Finnian watched over the people as they all left in stupor.

From his bedroom window, Ciel only had eyes for the carriage manned by Sebastian. If that wasn't him, then Ciel didn't know who would be, but why after two years would he just suddenly show up? And with another master for that matter?

"Stupid butler, it can't be you."

* * *

So u all might be thinking WTF? Wats with the personality change in the girl, right? Well, I'm sure that not just any level headed avergae person can summon a demon, right? :3 Think about that. And until next time, may you have a good day or good night, where ever your reading from. :P


	5. Chapter 5

"Young master?"

Ciel looked up from his desk, sleepy eyed. "What is it Tanaka?"

The old man walked up to Ciel's desk, eyes averted. "I, along with the other servants can not help but realize your different behavior of the past two days, is something troubling you?"

"There's nothi-"

"Is it about Sebastian, young master?"

Ciel clenched his hands into fists and stood, "That matter does not pertain to you or the others. Mind your own business and until then, if I need you, I will call for you, now leave me be!" he slammed his hands against his desk, screaming loudly.

Tanaka looked up, finally meeting Ciel's gaze and replied, "Is it so bad, that we care for the young man who brought us people homes?" With that, Tanaka bowed and left, leaving Ciel with another burden on his shoulders.

He fell back into his chair, letting out a exasperated sigh. Rubbing his temples, Ciel tried to steady his breath and clear his mind. Tanaka had been right, he had indeed been acting differently. It had to be because of that girl. The girl that had come to the party yesterday with the butler that resembled Sebastian in his manner.

"I don't even know if that butler is a demon who made a contract with the girl... I shouldn't jump to conclusions without hard evidence."

"Then get the evidence, young master."

The voice appeared so suddenly, Ciel almost forgot not to look. He gripped his chair and forced himself not to speak as he strained his ears to listen to the few words his butler would speak to him.

"Do you wish me to get you the information, young master?" the illusion paused, "You just have to say the words, young master, and I will heed to your very wish."

Ciel leaned back in his chair, trying not to give into his illusion. Being mad enough to hear this voice was one thing, but responding to it meant insanity.

"Young master, why do you not answer me?" Ciel sighed, wishing to hear more. "Order me young master, please, tell me what is on your mind. Tell your very desire and I will answer to it accordingly."

The illusions voice was whispering next to his ear, coaxing him in.

"More..." Ciel broke his silence, feeling his chest pounding.

The illusion didn't speak.

"My desire is to hear you more."

There was a slight murmur, maybe a laugh, but when Ciel turned around, there was nothing to be seen.

Ciel sighed and allowed his head to fall to the desk.

"I keep falling for these voices."

…

"Sebastian, Sebastian!" Meiri sang as she hopped from a her carriage the next day and stared up to the Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian guided Meiri to the steps, where the two found Tanaka waiting for them. Meiri skipped along, hand on the inside of Sebastian's arm.

"The young master awaits you," Tanaka bowed.

"Absolutely splendid!" Meiri looked at Sebastian and smiled, "Right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded and looked around the manor with distant eyes as he led Meiri up the steps to Ciel's office.

Ciel sat at his desk, looking through a pile of papers on his desk. Tanaka had brought him documents pertaining to the Renoir's. They were a very prosperous company, they didn't seem to need any ties with any other strong company to ensure the companies continuation.

"Ciel!"

The boy jumped, tossing the papers into the air. He looked to the door to his office and listened.

"My lady, do not yell out like that."

It was the butler, Ciel realized.

"That is not how a proper lady should act," the door started to open and Ciel saw the back of Meiri as she looked up to her butler and spoke back to him.

"I don't care."

"I know, I know," Sebastian ushered Meiri in to the office, constantly hushing her.

Meiri turned around and saw Ciel. With a smile on her face, she curtsied and greeted him. "Good afternoon Count Ciel."

Sebastian bowed as well, eyes closed, hands at both sides.

Ciel stood and nodded, "Good afternoon, have a seat."

Meiri started to skip over, but with a touch on her shoulder from Sebastian, she walked up to her seat as a lady should.

Ciel leaned forward on his hands and began, "So what is it that you are here for, Miss Renoir?"

Meiri's smile stayed on her face and she intertwined her fingers, "To combine our companies so that they may forever prosper."

Ciel leaned back, feeling exhausted from the girls constant smiling. Something he never did, even when Sebastian was around.

Meiri turned her head to the side, a frown of concern crossing her face. "Is something the matter Count?"

Ciel eyed Meiri, then leaned forward once more. "Miss Renoir, why is it that you want to combine my company with yours?"

"To ensure prosperity."

The smile returned to her face and Ciel couldn't help but look away. "You art trade is doing fine on it's on. Your family, the Renoir's is one of the finest and wealthiest out there. It's stable and has a constant work flow. People have high regards for your families work. What could your parents possibly want with my company?"

"Count Ciel," Meiri's voice was soft and alluring, "That description also works for you company; always prosperous, to make it short."

Tanaka walked in at that point a cart with refreshments.

"Indeed my families art trade is something great and your toy and candy company is just as great, but think Count Ciel!" She intertwined her fingers, "If we were to combine our companies, the power that we could have would unimaginable! We'd be a power just as great as Queen Elizabeth herself!"

Ciel was amazed by the thinking of the girl before him. "Do you seek power that much Miss Renoir?"

Meiri blushed and composed herself, "Not I, Count, but my parents," she cast her eyes down, "They seek the power so that their voices would be heard," just slightly, she peeked back up at Ciel, and smiled sheepishly. "I suppose that even I seem to have that demeanor."

"Maybe," Ciel stood from his chair and went to look out the window, "Fine, I'll take a change for once," he turned back to her, "I look forward to working with you."

Meiri clapped her hands together, but even though she was happy with the Count's decision, she couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't talking to her.

"Na, Sebastian," Meiri looked up to her butler, as the two waited for the carriage to be brought around.

Sebastian didn't look or respond to her.

"Sebastian?" Meiri tugged on his sleeve, "Sebastian!"

He finally looked, distance in his eyes.

"What is it," Meiri reached up to his face and cradled his cheek, "What is the matter my dear butler?"

Sebastian took his master's hand in his brought it from his face, then looked at her kindly, "Did you know, my lady, that ravens are dangerous scavengers?"

Meiri turned her head to the side, "What?"

Sebastian turned his head in the direction of neighing horses, "I, my lady, am a raven."

The butler helped Meiri in the carriage and before he could close the door, the girl asked softly, as though she didn't want to say anything, "Will my dear butler ever be happy?"

Sebastian backed away from the carriage, green eyes glowing and responded, as he closed the door, "Nevermore."

* * *

Sorry that it has taken me SOOOO LONG to uploud something... I lost my writing juices and seemingly they haven't fully come back... TT_TT Please pput up with me for a bit longer... I WILL WORK HARD FOR YOU GUYS! Dx At the end, the part between Meiri and Sebastian is referrenced from the poem The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel lay in his bed, night had engulfed his world hours ago, but his mind would not allow him rest. His thoughts kept replaying the hour that he had spent in his office with Meiri and her butler. It was exhausting to see him there with someone else, his eyes only on them and not him. The emotions whelming around in his body were dangerous. They threatened to break him, make him loose his composure.

Ciel wrapped around in his bed sheets, holding back the stinging tears that raged a war against his tightly shut eyes.

His room suddenly lit up with the wavering light of candles. Ciel's eyes opened right away, frightened and realized that the light came from behind him and that on the wall across from him cast the shadow of the one baring the candle holster.

Ciel froze, gripping tightly to his pillow.

"Young master?"

Ciel's heart sped up, making it hard to breath, his chest tightened, threatening to collapse on him. Was this an illusion like the others?

"Young master, what is the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"

The illusion paused, as if waiting for Ciel to answer him, but he didn't answer, he couldn't.

"Young master," the illusion sounded disheartened, "Why do you no longer answer me? Have I done something that commemorates this harsh treatment?"

_Very still, stay very still, keep your eyes on the shadow only... Don't turn around... Don't look._ Ciel gritted his teeth.

"It really is my fault isn't it young master? I did something wrong... I went against the contract didn't I?"

That last statement angered Ciel to the point of no control. Throwing the bed spread off of him, Ciel looked to the back of his room and yelled, "Went against?" Ciel was so angry, he couldn't see clearly, his anger boiled to the point he felt hot, "You forgot about me! You left me in this damn forsaken world!"

Ciel took a deep breath, his vision cleared and as it did he saw Sebastian, it was just for a second, but it was him; the same red eyes, tall elegant demeanor, that radiant aura of his butler was right there. But with a small puff from his lips directed to the candles, the night took hold of the room once more and Sebastian was gone.

Ciel breathed heavily staring at the spot he knew he had glimpsed his butler. He knew it wasn't an illusion, it couldn't have been, Sebastian was breathing, looking at him. It was all there.

It was there.

For just a split second.

"Sebastian..." Ciel allowed himself to say softly.

Meiri stood in her room, before a a mirror the length of her body, as one of her maids dressed her. In a sky blue dress and white shoes. Meiri stared at the mirror disgusted with how she looked. With her long dark hair and gold eyes, the blue dress made her look nothing more than a child with bright eyes.

"No."

The maid stopped dressing Meiri and looked at her in the mirror. "Whats the matter my lady?"

"The dress, it doesn't work!"

Meiri tore at the dress, trying to remove the child like look that she saw in the mirror.

"I don't need people looking down on me as though I were a child!"

"My lady, please," the maid tried to calm Meiri down, but it didn't work. Meiri pushed the maid away and continued ripping at the dress. Tearing the cloth, shredding it with pure anger.

The maid stood and ran out the room yelling for the head butler, Sebastian.

When Sebastian made it to the room he found Meiri sitting before the mirror, dress in shreds before her. All she wore was her white under garments. She was staring at the blue dress, gold eyes burning.

"I am not a child Sebastian."

Sebastian walked to her bed, took the sheets from it and wrapped them around the girl.

"I am not a child... I am an adult," Meiri's eyes were distant, "I am fully capable of doing that of what my parents do."

Sebastian rose Meiri into his arms.

"I can handle this manor all on my own, right?" Meiri looked up to Sebastian, "Right Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked down into the girls lost eyes and replied, "I am not your parents my lady. In my eyes, you will always be child."

Meiri's eyes widened, finally becoming focused as she took in what Sebastian said, then looked away. "I am a child?"

Sebastian nodded, "Nothing but a child."

Ciel sat in his office, glassy eyed and dazed. Since the incident last night, he had been unable to sleep and now he was drained. What was an illusion and what wasn't?

"I need to concentrate..." Ciel's hand fell on his desk and spread out the papers in front of him.

The first page said,_ Renoir__ family._

Sighing, Ciel started reading.

_The Renoir family is a well distinguished family that is held in high regard for their trade of paintings. They repair and redeem old paintings and are well educated in the field. The head of the family, Norris Renoir is married to Lady Annabelle and together, they had four children; Karen, Calhoun, Easter, and the youngest being Meiri._

_The family has been prospering for over 100 years, but recently, the family has disappeared. All connections were lost, no one is able to find the children nor their parents. There are many rumours about this disappearance, but one is most wild spread._

_They were murdered on their last recorded trip to the New World._

_They weren't even accounted for after the ship docked after it's week long voyage across the seas._

_They will be..._

Ciel stopped reading, shaking. What was it that he was holding in his hand? Was it someones sick way of a joke?

Meiri, the proposed youngest of the family, was here at the manor yesterday with her butler. But if she was alive still against what this article was saying then...

Ciel looked up to the doors of his office and stood up abruptly.

"Tanaka, ready a carriage, we're going to Lady Renoir's manor!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel was eager to reach the Renoir manor. What was that nonsense that he had just read? Renoir's dead? All that was ludicrous.

He held tightly to the article that he had read earlier as he stared out the window of the carriage. They didn't seem like they were getting any closer to any house. Everything outside was overgrown. The bushes grew out into the road and the tree branches hung in the way of the carriage, making it difficult to move forward.

"Young Master," Tanaka spoke up, "We are here."

Ciel looked from his butler then back out the window.

"Where is here, Tanaka?"

"We can't advance forward anymore. The gate to the manor is just ahead of the branches, so we need to walk the rest of the way," Tanaka moved to open the door, but Ciel just exited the carriage on his own through the opposite door.

"I don't need you're help old man."

Ciel stepped out the carriage, straightened his vest and started forward on his own, not waiting for Tanaka to follow. He was much too eager to find what lay behind the trees that wait to be catered to.

Using his cane, Ciel pushed the branches out of his way, struggling to move forward. At moments like these, he could have easily ordered Sebastian to cut them out of his way, but he didn't allow himself to drown in self woe.

After suffering a few scratches to the face, Ciel finally broke through the branches and looked towards the manor house.

"Young master," Tanaka came up behind him, "Please don't-"

"You gave the driver the wrong address, Tanaka," Ciel cut him off.

"Why do you say that Young master?"

Ciel turned to Tanaka and pointed to the manor with his cane, "No one could possibly be living there!"

Tanaka looked to the manor and was unsure how to react.

The gates and fence surrounding the manor were rusted and in certain places, there wasn't even any gate to keep out the wild life that lived in the surrounding area. All the grass inside the yard and further behind the manor were over grown and stood up to Ciel's knees. Then the manor itself was almost in ruin. It looked like it would fall with even the slightest storm.

"Young master, please stand back," Tanaka walked forward to investigate. He pushed at the gate and it fell with a dull noise in the grass.

"Tanaka, we are leaving, check the address again, because this is wrong." Ciel turned, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Count Ciel?"

He froze for a moment, then turned around and saw Meiri.

"This is a very big surprise!" Meiri smiled, "You should have said that you were coming."

Ciel wasn't sure what he should be saying. Should he ask how she just suddenly appear or should he ask why the surrounding area suddenly changed to a habitable area. He looked to Tanaka and the butler seemed just as confused.

"Please, why don't you come in?" Meiri stepped away from the bronze colored gates that stood tall over her small body and stepped onto the grass, "And don't keep your horses out here in the sun," she looked at the horses that were tied to the carriage, I have a rather large barn in the back."

Ciel turned around and soon found that the branches that blocked his path were gone and his carriage was in full view.

"Count Ciel?" Meiri called out, "Is something wrong?"

Turning back to Meiri, Ciel responded breathlessly, "No."

Meiri smiled, "Very good, come up to the manor, Sebastian was making tea," she laughed lightly, "He makes the best tea."

Ciel sat in the greeting room, staring around at the different assortment of paintings that hung neatly on the wall. The breeze that came though the large window that replaced a wall in the back of the room was soothing and he would have been at peace if everything made sense.

He looked to the tea set that sat in front of him on the shining cherry wood table in front of him and was very tempted to drink it. Would it taste like the tea Sebastian had made for him before?

"Excuse me."

Ciel sat up in his chair as the door opened and in walked Sebastian. He came up to the chair Ciel sat at and without making any eye contact said, "My lady has sent me to check on you, Count Ciel, is there anything that you wish to have? Maybe the tea is not to your liking?"

Ciel looked up to Sebastian, unsure how to respond. What should he say to get a valuable response out of him. Is there anything he _could _say? Sebastian is good at what he does, so it would be hard.

Sebastian, realizing he was not being answered, straightened his back and started to leave.

Ciel panicked. If Sebastian left now, there would be no other time to talk to him alone. After this very moment, Meiri would have him at her side. He turned to look at Sebastian open the door, heart pounding, screaming at him to say something, but nothing would come to his lips. There were no words. He couldn't form a question that would allow him to get Sebastian to look at him. Sebastian wasn't his anymore and even though he was in the same room as him, there was nothing Ciel could do.

Panicked, Ciel stood out of his chair and rushed to the door.

"Look at me," he placed his hand on the door and slammed it shut, "Look at me Sebastian!"

The butler stood in there, as though frozen. He still had his hand on the knob of the door, body leaned forward to leave.

Ciel breathed heavily, his chest closing in on him. He was ready to give up on having Sebastian turn around. The man wasn't moving and he was starting to feel foolish. But Sebastian's head started to to turn and Ciel looked up, desperate to have those eyes on him alone, even if for a second. It had been so long and even though this wasn't the Sebastian that Ciel had relied on for so long, even though they wouldn't be the same red endearing red eyes, even though they wouldn't-

Ciel's thoughts stopped rolling through his mind as the butler's eyes met his and for that very moment, Sebastian Michaelis was standing before him. The piercing red demonic red eyes, that maddening smile, they were in front of him. Sebastian reached up to Ciel's face and held him fondly.

"Is there something wrong with my Young master?"

Ciel felt his breath leave him and everything was all right. There was no more life to return to, no disgusting people to talk to who only lusted for his money, no more suffering and struggling to make it through another day. Because, with Sebastian in front of him, everything was fine, everything would turn out okay.

Sebastian smiled. "I was wondering why you wouldn't talk to me, but it seems as though your okay."

Ciel was still unsure what to say, but he did allow himself a slight smile.

"Ciel?"

He looked at Sebastian who was just staring at him, smiling.

"Did you say something?"

Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel, brought his lips to the boys ear and said, "Wake up, Count Ciel!"

Ciel opened his eyes and found himself back in the chair with the tea table in front of him and Meiri slightly tapping his shoulder.

"Count Ciel?" Meiri looked at him slightly concerned, "Is there something wrong? Are you unwell?"

Ciel blinked, feeling slightly nauseous, and looked at Meiri, then realized her butler standing in the back. He closed his eyes once more and thought, _Unwell? I wouldn't say unwell, maybe insane, but certainly not unwell._

Touching his head, Ciel sighed, "Lady Meiri, we need to talk."

Meiri straightened her back and sat in the chair across from his. "Okay, what is it Count Ciel? If I am able to answer any of your questions or concerns, I will try my best," she smiled, making her seem more like the child she was.

"It's about your family," Ciel rubbed his temples, still not recovered from his dream/illusion. It had felt so real; his touch; his breath. It sounded so real; his voice, the slam of the door. Everything that was there had felt real. It was this that he was now experiencing that felt more like a dream.

"My family? Have you met my father, mother, and my siblings already?" Meiri furrowed her brows, "I told them that I would look after what it is that you wanted."

"Wait," Ciel held up his hand, "Are you saying that you're family is here?"

"Oh," Meiri smiled, "I forgot to tell you that they came back after my second meeting with you, sorry."

Ciel leaned back in his chair, feeling more and more confused and exhausted. "Where are they now Meiri?"

"Father is in his study, my two older brothers are fishing, and my sister is with my mother in the sewing room, why?"

"Will I be able to meet them before I leave?"

Meiri's face lit up, "Oh that would be fantastic! You should stay for dinner. We can get loud though," she laughed, "So I fore warn you."

Ciel nodded, "I would enjoy that."

Meiri stood, delighted, "Well, I'll have to inform everyone then! I'm sorry to have to leave you alone once again, Count Ciel, but this is a matter that I would like to take care of. My butler just wouldn't know how to give out the information with the right amount of excitement."

With that, Meiri left the room in a rush, leaving her butler.

Ciel sighed, not paying any mind to the butler, and reached for the tea cup instinctively, and took a drink. He set the cup down and realized he had drained it in one sitting.

The butler stepped forward and went about pouring some more for Ciel and as he did he spoke. "It's Darjeeling tea, young master, is it to your liking?"

Ciel looked at the butler in front of him, then back to the wall where he once stood. Was it safe to assume that this butler was in fact once his?

Sebastian poured the tea then looked back at him. "Are you not talking to me anymore?" he went to place the tea cup down.

Ciel became infuriated and slapped the cup of hot liquid out of Sebastian's hand and stood, yelling, "I'm done with these dream," he stared confused and angered into the now red eyes of Sebastian, "These illusions, these... these... What ever they are..." Ciel's face contorted into pain, "If it's to be like this, the please, just," he took a breath and said," just leave me alone."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled, as if enlightened by the response "This is not a dream young master."

Ciel became confused.

"Just remember that as you stay here," Sebastian started to clean up the mess, when Meiri's voice called for him somewhere in the manor. He stood and as he did, he wasn't Sebastian anymore, he that girl's Sebastian.

Before he exited the room, Ciel called out the question that had been on his mind for the past two years. "Sebastian," he spoke in pure desperation, "Why did you leave me?"

The butler paused for a second, as if he was ready to answer, but then with a second call from Meiri, he left Ciel once more.

* * *

After chapter sixs chapter reviews... I have suddenly became slighty inspired to continue writing this... i WAS planning on just cancelling this story... Cause I didn't know where I was going with it. But after everyones comments, I have regained some of my fire... Can't say I have as much fire as I did in my last Kuro fic, but this'll do... Though inspiration doesn't come without its downfalls... I now feel VERY pressured to update with interesting chapters to try and keep up the readers _ I dunno if I can live up to your expectations, but PLEASE bare with me :3 And I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews... Even if your telling me you hate the story and such... It only makes me stronger :)

**Thank you all SOOOOO much! Honto ni Arigato gozaimashita**

**And if anyones interested, I'm working on drawing up a character sheet for Meiri :) Tell me if you are *Probably gonna fo it n e ways if u guys don't xD Cause I'm chill like that :P*... Check my stuff at www dot kyonkichigirl dot deviantart dot com**


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel stood before the large doors of the dining hall. He was waiting for the maid that had come to get him to open the doors and waiting felt like eternity. That's how everything had started to feel like recently.

Eternity.

It took that much time to walk down the steps, it took that long to get to the manor, that long to sit through the conversation with Meiri... That long to wait for Sebastian to look at him.

The doors creaked open and Ciel's ears were instantly filled with the sounds of a small orchestra that stood in the farthest point of the dining hall. Then in the middle of the room was the long dining table and as Meiri had said, her whole family was there.

Two boys sat side by side, identical in every way. Ciel thought them to be the middle sons, Calhoun and Easter, across from them was what looked like a older and more mature looking Meiri, she must have been Karen. Meiri sat next to her.

At the head of the table was Norris, the father and to his right was Annabelle. The whole family was there, waiting patiently for him to appear so that they could go about their meal.

Norris looked up from his cup and smiled broadly. His mas a tall man with broad shoulders and wavy hair that sat on his head like gray gold strands of yarn.

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, it's such a pleasure to know you will be eating at our dinner table tonight."

Ciel nodded and took his place left of Norris just as the maids came up to serve the main course of the night.

"I caught the fish for tonight's dinner," one of the twins suddenly boasted as he took a bite of the fish.

"Don't bother lying Easter, it was obviously I who caught the fish," Calhoun defended, pointing his fork at his twin, "You let go of your reel, afraid of what would be at the end of the line!"

Easter stood, hands slammed against the dinner table, "What folly, brother!"

Calhoun simply laughed and took a long drain from his wine glass.

"Your both being too loud," Karen spoke up, sighing, her head resting on her hand, she didn't seem interested in eating the lake caught fish.

Ciel listened intently to the conversation, while eating his food quietly and eyeing Sebastian from the corner of his eye. This seemed like any other family. Annoying, loud, together. He reached for his cup when Norris's loud voice made him jump.

"Ciel Phantomhive, here I am having a conversation with my family and not including you," Norris smiled and Ciel suddenly realized the man had bright silver eyes. "It's great to have you at my table, next time you should invite your family as well."

Ciel almost dropped his fork. It had been more than four years since his family burned in his manor... Who didn't know of that information?

"I'm sorry to have to inform you, lord Renoir, but my family passed away a while ago," Ciel fixed his posture.

"Why, when was this?"

The whole family were all very surprised. How was it that something like this flew right over a high esteemed family like this one?

"I believe it was in the year of 1850," Ciel said.

"Why that's silly Count Ciel!" Meiri finally spoke up, "For we are in the year 1840," she giggled.

"Excuse me?" Ciel placed down his fork and looked at Meiri, "What year?"

"Year 1840," Annabelle answered, sounding concerned, "Is there something wrong, count? You were off the current year by ten years."

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, then suddenly remembered what Sebastian had said earlier, _this __is not a dream. _But he had said that when it was just Ciel and him in the room. But what about now? What was this?

"After all, I do no think I am well," Ciel placed his head in his hands, "Maybe I should go home for today."

"Not at all!" Meiri protested, "If you aren't feeling well then you need to stay here! Traveling can only make you feel worse, right mother?"

Ciel grinned behind his hands.

Annabelle nodded, "I also believe he should stay," she looked at Norris, who nodded. "I am most definitely not against it." He ordered some of the maids to go upstairs and make a room for Ciel.

"Let's see if you have a fever," Annabelle came over and touched Ciel's forehead and instantly he remembered his mother, though the two looked nothing alike. This was something he had forgotten about; a mother's touch.

"Well you don't have one, though you are most definitely pale," Annabelle's brows were furrowed. "For such a young man to not have his parents and run such a large company, it must be very stressful."

"Mother, I'll have Sebastian look after him," Meiri looked at her butler, "He's good for everything!"

Annabelle looked over to Meiri, "Who?"

"Sebastian mom! Sebastian will look after Ciel!" Meiri looked at her butler and ordered him to take Ciel to his room and take care of him.

Annabelle still looked confused as Ciel walked away with the butler.

In the room, Ciel sat on the bed, and waited for Meiri's Sebastian to come back in the room and ready a bath for him. It was strange now. Ciel now knew the difference between his Sebastian and Meiri's Sebastian. It wasn't just looks that distinguished them, but the way they acted around him. "Count Ciel, your bath is ready," Sebastian came back into the room.

Also the way the looked at Ciel and the way they talked to him. His Sebastian was gentle in his own way, Meiri's Sebastian was indifferent to everything, including to Meiri.

Ciel stood and went into the bath room and started to close the door.

"Allow me to help you young master," a hand stopped the door and Sebastian stepped in, "It has been so long, please allow me to help."

Ciel looked up to Sebastian and was ready to comply, when a pressing question came to his mind, one more important than the one from before.

"Where do you stand Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned his head to the side as he ushered Ciel closer to the bath, "What do you mean young master?" He went to unbutton the boys shirt.

Ciel placed a small hand on Sebastian's large gloved hands "I mean... What am I to you now? What are you to me?"

Sebastian smiled lightly and looked to Ciel, red eyes gleaming, and took Ciel's hand into his and brought them to his lips, "To you, I am nothing, but to me, you are everything I could never achieve."

Ciel stiffened, "What do you mean? It doesn't make any sense! You left me!" he pulled away and held his hand, "You left me in this damned world of absolutely nothing and went to a stupid woman!" The overwhelming pain, hatred, and anger swirled inside Ciel like a raging fire and made it difficult for him to speak. "For the past two years, did you expect me to just move on?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Then what?" he screamed, shivering, "What did you expect Sebastian? Didn't you want my soul? Didn't you crave for it everyday? You starve yourself looking for the right soul and apparently I was it. I was a feast, so why?" Ciel fell down, "Why did you leave?"

"Because," Sebastian cupped Ciel's face in his hands, "I wanted you. I wanted to keep you locked up so I could feast upon you everyday with my eyes. Taking you up just like that in one setting wouldn't have sufficed."

Ciel struggled to turn away, but Sebastian made him look into his red eyes.

"You were perfect and you still are. I left you and you continued to grieve even after your goal had been reached. You continued to suffer and you continued to be everything I desired, but I knew I couldn't have you. Ciel Phantomhive, you are a human, I couldn't keep you." Sebastian shook his head, "So I thought I would just leave you be... Let you wither away from this world, so that I wouldn't ever falter again. Because plainly eating you just wouldn't do, for I knew that having a meal such as you, would make me crave the perfection of you. When it is obvious there is none other like you."

Ciel quivered hearing his name.

"You, young master, are my _only _weakness."

Ciel grabbed Sebastian and held him tightly. This was real, he realized. Outside of right now, was just a dream.

"Is there anyway for me to make one last request?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian was surprised by the question.

"I am sure that even now, after this, I can not make you do anything out of your current contract... But there has to be a way," Ciel clung to the butlers clothes.

"Make her let me go."

Ciel pulled away to look at Sebastian.

"Make her let me go and I can answer your last request."

Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes, "But to do that, young master, you need to find out the truth."

"Wait, Sebastian!" Ciel went to grab Sebastian's arm, but he was already fast asleep.

* * *

I finally know where I am going with this story :) I see the end in sight and I am looking forward to it. I love knowing how I am going to end something. And I hope you enjoyed Ciel's and Sebastian's short togetherness? x) I won't lie, I like writing sappy scenes like these... xD

A surprising development in the next installment! :D

AND P.S. i heard someone had sneaked on to read my story, in spite of them maybe getting in trouble? Please be careful! Being a ninja is very hard :P

Thanks for all the encouraging comments, you make me want to write more :D

**I wonder what anime/manga I should do next... . I dunno maybe host club?**


	9. Chapter 9

Meiri stepped out of her room, looked in both directions of the hall and ran towards Sebastian's living quarters. She creeped past the women living quarters, rushed into the kitchen and down a long dimly lit stone hallway.

Sebastian lived furthest away from everyone. Meiri had always wondered why the butler had chosen such a place to stay.

"Sebastian," at the butlers door she knocked, whispering quietly, "Sebastian, wake up!"

"My lady?" Sebastian came to the door, still dressed in his usual attire, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep," Meiri said stubbornly.

Sebastian sighed, "Could you not have at least dressed more appropriately? What would your parents say if they saw you out here with me dressed so unbecomingly?"

Meiri shrugged, "We both know that their really not there Sebastian," she swept her hair behind her head, arms folded, "When we aren't in front of guests we don't have to keep pretending that they're still alive."

Sebastian just stood there. Meiri was right. The workers and Meiri's family were just an illusion and even though Meiri blew off that fact, she was unable to live without them there.

"Anyways," Meiri looked up to Sebastian, "I wanted to ask you something."

"And what is that my lady?"

"I want to know who your last master was..."

Sebastian wasn't surprised by this question. He had known for a long time that Meiri wanted to know about her last master. She was always so intrigued by the little things that he had to say about his last master, but Meiri never asked for a name.

"I want to know everything about who they were..." Meiri looked down, "And if you cared about them in the same indifferent manner you have for me... Or if you actually cared."

"I cared," Sebastian said right away, "I cared for him more than I had ever cared about any of my previous masters," he looked down to Meiri, "He was everything I knew I could never achieve... Everything I ever craved for."

"What was his name, Sebastian?" Meiri asked, anger and jealous emotions riding in her eyes.

"His name?" Sebastian smiled, "His name _is _Ciel Phantomhive..."

Meiri's eyes narrowed, "But he's alive!" she screamed, "Why is he alive? And he's here..." she turned away, then looked back to him, "It makes no sense Sebastian... Why is he alive?"

"I couldn't take his soul... I was, and still am, weak to him."

Meiri looked infuriated, "You still are? Then what am I? What am I to you if I am not as precious to as he is?"

Sebastian smiled, his red eyes suddenly very bright, "You are just another soul that will keep me from starving."

Meiri froze, unable to speak, "What is this?... Why is it that I can't be cared for on the same level?"

"Because... You have ill intentions... You are black, stained in black. Where as Ciel's soul was pure white, clean and tainted. He was not a tainted young child who acted completely by instinct."

"That's insane... Who are you? Why are you not the Sebastian that I want you to be? Why is it that you don't listen to me?"

It was Sebastian's turn to look away, but he did it because he didn't want to show Meiri the type of expressions he held for Ciel. "Because the closer I am to Ciel, the less I am able to think straight."

Finally unable to take no more, Meiri turned away, completely angered. "You will be punished Sebastian. You forget that it is I that you hold a contract to."

* * *

So I am like super duper sorry I didn't update in the past like 2 and a half days... I've been busy busy busy _ I went to Adventure Islands and held a going away party for a friend... And today I went shoppin for skool! :) But not to worry! I have like two more longer chapters coming after this one (like a little later tonight... Or whatever time it is where u r) :) But right now... I have a crying baby to attend to... So I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter... And again... I AM SORRY -_-


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel opened his and stared up to the ceiling, quite confused of where he was. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head, then remembered last night.

_Make her let me go._

He rubbed his head and realized he was in his night clothes. Last night Sebastian must have bathed and dressed him, then placed him in the bed. Ciel touched the long white shirt, grasped it tightly in his palms then brought it up to his face and breathed in deeply. Sebastian's scent was all over the shirt. The scent made him hurt slightly inside. Normally, waking up with Sebastian scent on him would have been normal, something that Ciel might have taken advantage of before. But now, actually waking up to Sebastian's clean endearing smell clinging top his shirt was something almost like a gift and frighteningly, Ciel realized, something new.

Had it really been that long?

Ciel made his way off the bed and went about getting dressed and as he did he thought again.

_Make her let me go._

How would he do that? Ciel knew nothing of Meiri's true nature. She had multiple personalities. Which was the true one?

Ciel opened his room door, still so deep in thought he ran straight into the person standing before him. Startled, Ciel stepped back and found Meiri in front of him.

"Lady Renoir," he started, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

In one swift motion, Meiri grabbed hold of Ciel's shirt and pulled him too her. It was now that Ciel realized the determined look on the girls face as she firmly placed her lips on his. When Meiri kissed him, Ciel was so surprised he couldn't move. He was frozen in place.

Right now, what is happening? He thought.

Meiri pulled away slowly, but only slightly, keeping her face close to his. Her cheeks were blushed and there was a hint of a smile on her face. She seemed so innocent to Ciel, so needing.

Ciel reached his hand up to her face, totally in a trance.

"My Lady."

Ciel froze and both he and Meiri looked to their right and found Sebastian. Sebastian looked at Meiri only, eyes forever distant.

"Your mother wants you to take a bath, she wishes to go out with you and Karen today."

Meiri stepped away from Ciel and walked up to Sebastian, then went up to her tiptoes and caressed his face in her small hands.

"Sebastian is mine alone," Ciel could hear her say, then Meiri moved closer to his face and whispered something that he could not.

_She placed her feet back on the ground and with a slight glance behind her back to Ciel, she went her way, with Sebastian right at her heels._

_

* * *

_

Sorry I've taken so long to update... THis is just a really short chapter to say I will be continuing the series! If you forget what I wrote I'm sorry... I had written up a short synopsis... but through a series of very sad events of five minutes ago when I was writing this, it got deleated... So sorry... Reread of you care to remember :(


End file.
